Flain,Volectro,Balk,Zorch,Seismo and Zaptor sing Hot Chelle Rae-Tonight Tonight
Balk: It's been a really really messed up week Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter And my girlfriend went and cheated on me She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her Zorch: La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la Seismo: We're going at it tonight tonight There's a party on the rooftop top of the world Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign Volectro: I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight Flain: I woke up with a strange tattoo Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket And it kinda looks just like you Mixed with Zach Galifianakis Zaptor: La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la Volectro: We're going at it tonight tonight There's a party on the rooftop top of the world Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign Zorch: I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight Flain: You got me singing like Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin' Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down It's my party dance if I want to We can get crazy let it all out Balk: Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin' Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down It's my party dance if I want to We can get crazy let it all out Zorch: It's you and me and were runnin this town And it's me and you and we're shakin the ground And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show Volectro: Everybody Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals Woah, let me hear you now, ohh Flain: Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight Zaptor: Just singing like Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people Woah, all you singletons, ohh (even the white kids) All: Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin' Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down It's my party dance if I want to We can get crazy let it all out Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin' Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down It's my party dance if I want to We can get crazy let it all out It's (end of song) Listen to the song, then make the mixels sing the lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8hL2JiNEos Category:Mixels Sing-A-Long Category:Mixels Articles Category:Song Category:MixelLand Wiki 1 Month Celebration Songs